She's a minx
by midnightstaaarlight
Summary: Eponine has finally found what makes Enjolras show other emotions, other than anger and annoyance, in a bath time gone totally hilarious. (was intended to be a pre-barricade fic but idk what happened it became a Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Eponine has a habit of breaking inside the flats of Les Amis de l'ABC for a quick bath. And on this hot sunny day, she had decided to take a bath in Enjolras' flat since it was the closest one to the street where she spent the previous night. She knows that the revolutionary is out and probably rallying the people with the rest of Les Amis.

Eponine bounded up the steps to Enjolras' flat and looked around to check if someone's watching. When she made sure that the coast was clear, she removed a couple of hair pins and started fidgeting with the doorknob. When she heard the familiar click, she pushed open the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

She was so proud of herself that she started skipping around his flat in search for the bathroom, not noticing the small trail of dirt she's leaving behind. You see, she hadn't made an attempt on breaking into Enjolras' home – until now – for fear of what the revolutionary would do to her if he finds out. Enjolras, unlike the rest of Les Amis, seldom smiles. He scowls at everything and never laughs whenever Grantaire makes a drunken joke. As to her observations, the guy only shows two emotions. Anger and annoyance.

She's pretty terrified at the moment yet oddly thrilled. She peeked into his bedroom and noted a huge shelf lined with books on one side of the room and a fluffy looking bed. She hasn't seen a bed so fluffy before, not even in Courfeyrac's flat and she hasn't slept in one in, like, nine years. She resisted the urge to jump on the bed and exited out of his room instead.

She walked to the farthest end of the hallway, and sure enough what she was looking for was there.

Enjolras had a modest bathroom. A sink with a mirror attached to the wall above it, a toilet bowl and a tub. It was surprisingly spotless. She vaguely wondered whether Joly would be proud of how clean Enjolras' bathroom is. She crossed over to the tub and run the faucet, spilling out lukewarm water.

_Perfect. _She sighed and started unbuttoning her oversized trench coat. Eponine made a face when her dirt covered clothes fell and stained Enjolras' clean bathroom floor with mud.

_I guess I'll just clean that up later. _And with that she stepped into the bath and started cleaning herself.

* * *

A rather annoyed Enjolras walked purposely towards his flat and was desperately wiping away a wine stain on his favorite red blazer, a grinning Marius just behind him.

"Come on, Enjolras. Grantaire said he was sorry." Marius laid a hand on Enjolras' arm. The latter stopped walking and scowled at his friend.

"He doesn't seem like it." Remembering how Grantaire laughed his ass off at the sight of Enjolras freaking out over his blazer. "You guys planned it all along, didn't you?"

Marius raised his hands. "Hey, I wasn't involved in the planning! It was all Courfeyrac's idea."

"Ugh, whatever." Enjolras scoffed and resumed his walk, leaving a laughing Marius behind.

_I can't believe I'm friends with idiots!_

By then, he had reached his flat and fumbled with the key, only to find out that his door was unlocked. His annoyance was suddenly replaced by confusion.

_Strange. I swear I locked this when I left earlier this morning. _He twisted the knob, stepped inside, and made sure that he locked the door behind him.

There was a fine trail of dirt on the floor. He followed it curiously and led him to his bedroom. He checked his things, everything's in place and nothing was missing.

His brows knitted together. Who could've broken into his house and stole nothing? He strode outside his room and noticed that the trail did not end in his room, but continued down the hall towards the bathroom.

_Whoever is behind the door is the person who broke into my house._

Though he did not steal anything, it was against the law to break into other people's houses and Enjolras is just the kind of person who sticks by the law. The look on Enjolras' face says that the guy will most probably get a full hour lecture about morals.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, just in time to see Eponine in her newly washed undergarments.

* * *

Eponine felt her blood freeze in her veins. She's caught now. No more sneaky baths in the flats of Les Amis. She squared her shoulders and stood straighter; awaiting what the leader of Les Amis would fire at her. But to her surprise, Enjolras' eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red.

Enjolras quickly dropped his gaze, "If you err need anything I'd just be uhm in my room." He stuttered, turned and walked back to his room, cursing under his breath.

Eponine, on the other hand, did not expect him to react the way he just did. She cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Who knew that the man who gave so many convincing speeches could stutter? Who knew that Enjolras, the man of marble, could blush and look embarrassed?

She giggled as she pulled on her slightly-less-dirty chemise over her head, grabbed her trench coat and walked to Enjolras' bedroom.

* * *

Enjolras grabbed a book from his shelf and sat down in front of his desk. He pretended to read just as he saw her leaning casually against the doorframe. He could hear her giggle and walk towards him and his heart is hammering in his chest and he doesn't know why.

Eponine leaned over his desk, propped her head on one hand, and smiled slyly at him.

Enjolras kept his eyes glued to his book, refusing to look up at Eponine – who looks undeniably pretty for someone so scrawny. Her proximity made his heart hammer even more. He prayed that she couldn't hear, he couldn't take another embarrassment in one day.

Thankfully, she straightened up. "Sorry for breaking into your flat and taking a bath." But honestly, she's actually not. She'd gladly do it again just to see the revolutionary's embarrassed face.

"It's okay."

"Oh, and by the way – "

"Yes, mademoiselle?" this time, he looked up at her. Her eyes shone full of mischief.

She quickly bent over and kissed him on his cheek, "You look adorable when you blush."

And with that, she straightened back up and walked out of his room, leaving a rather flushed and embarrassed Enjolras behind.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my very first Les Mis fic!:3 I don't really know where in the timeline this story fits in but what the heck?! It's Ep and Enjy and just plain *squee*

Sorry if I haven't updated my other fics, finals is just around the corner... and I've got other things to deal with right now. SO SORRY! :(

Review are much appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Every Wednesday for the past month, Enjolras would come home to find an unlocked door and a soft hum coming from his bathroom. It seems as though Éponine abandoned her habit of breaking into the flats of Les Amis since he gave her permission to use his whenever she wants.

_When will she learn to lock the door? _He shook his head as he locked the door behind him.

"Éponine? I brought you some apples," he called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Great!" he heard her call back, but was surprised when it didn't come from the other side of the door. He mentally took note that there was no more humming, which means she's done taking a bath.

"Where are you?"

"In your kitchen!"

He rounded the corner to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Éponine hopping down the counter in nothing but her undergarments.

Enjolras flushed and ran a hand across his face, "For the love of God, Éponine! Put on some clothes! Must you always be on your undergarments whenever I get home?"

"But they're not dry yet" she pouted and he let out a sigh.

"That's not an excuse. And how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door?"

"I don't know. A thousand," she teased.

He shook his head, "I'm going to bed. Here's your apple." He threw one at her and placed his bag full of apples on the counter; Éponine caught the apple in her hands and took a bite of the fruit.

"Oh – and before I forgot, put some clothes on." He ordered and turned around to go to his room.

Éponine stuck out her tongue behind his back. You see, Éponine does what she wants. And if she likes to go around Enjolras's flat in her undergarments, she will. She walked around the counter and rummaged through his cabinets in search for a bowl for the apples.

* * *

Enjolras was startled from his sleep when he felt something cold press against his bare back and skinny arms wrap around his midsection. He rubbed his eyes and scrambled to a sitting position. Éponine rolled on her other side and hugged one of Enjolras's pillows to herself.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras whispered angrily.

"I'm sleeping. Or at least trying to. Now, shut up."

Enjolras took note that Éponine's practically naked on his bed and shook his head. "I told you to wear some clothes."

She rolled to face him and propped herself on one elbow, "I'm wearing my undergarments. I don't see the problem with that, and look at you. You're only wearing your boxers."

"Well, I – uhm – touché," for the umpteenth time since that very fateful day of the bathroom incident, Enjolras can't find the right words to say.

"Now go to sleep or next time I'll run around your flat naked"

Enjolras, fearing what she might actually do, lied back down and felt Éponine press her cheek against his back and her arms slid around his waist.

It surprised him at how was easy it is to fall asleep beside her.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of maybe adding another chapter and people from tumblr said I should. (Tho I am a bit disappointed with myself for this one)

So here it is! But I won't be adding anymore chapters to this one. My mind has turned to mush and plus I've got tons of other ideas for E/É fics :3

Reviews? :3

**P.S.** please do check my other les mis fic :)

_lots of love,_

_- Clarizza_


	3. Chapter 3

The following Wednesday, Enjolras went home later than usual and was surprised to see Éponine still in his flat. Usually she'd leave after cleaning herself and her clothes, a short nap, and after eating everything Enjolras has stocked in his fridge – mostly apples – for he seldom eats at home and also because he can't cook. Goddamn bourgeoisie grew up in a home with maids.

Éponine was sleeping on his bed, half buried in pillows and blankets. He held his breath when she stirred and kicked the blankets away from her.

_Of course she's in her underwear. _He sighed.

He exited the room and went to the bathroom to check whether her clothes were dry or not. Enjolras shook his head as he picked up her clothes, they were filthy and tattered and most important, they weren't even washed. He threw them in the waste basket.

He took out his phone and texted Jehan.

_Where do I buy clothes for girls? – Enj_

_Why are you asking me this? – Jehan_

_You seem to know this kind of stuff. – Enj_

_What does that even mean? Wait – do you finally have a girlfriend?! OMG THE MARBLE HAS CRACKED! – Jehan_

_No, you idiot! Just tell me where. – Enj_

_What a shame. :( I don't know, mon ami. :( :( :( – Jehan_

He sighed and proceeded on texting Marius next.

_What is Colette's number? _- _Enj_

_My beloved's name is Cosette, Enjolras – Pontmercy_

_Ah, yes. I meant to type that. Now, what is her number? – Enj_

_Why? – Pontmercy_

_None of your business, Pontmercy. – Enj_

_? ? ? – Pontmercy_

_Just give me her phone number – Enj_

_Fine. – Pontmercy_

Marius sent him Cosette's number, he saved it in his contacts and then texted her.

_This is Enjolras. Will you help me buy clothes for Éponine? – Enj_

_Uhm.. this is unexpected, but sure. – Cosette_

_Good. Where do we buy them? – Enj_

_In a store? – Cosette_

_Of course in a store_, he knew that. His phone buzzed then.

_Cosette told me you're buying clothes for Éponine. I'm coming. – Pontmercy_

* * *

"So, Enj, why did you buy clothes for 'Ponine?" Marius asked as soon as they dropped Cosette off at her house in Rue Plummet.

Enjolras shrugged, "Her clothes were tattered. So I figured I'd give her new ones."

Marius eyed him but shrugged, "Do you know where she lives now? She won't tell me."

"With her parents, I assume."

Come to think of it, he doesn't know much about her except that she's Gavroche's sister and is in love with Marius – which is obvious enough except to the object of her affections. Marius is a smart man, but stupid too. He vaguely wondered how that could be.

"No, she ran away from home a couple months ago."

Enjolras stopped suddenly, "What did you say?"

Marius stopped when he realized that Enjolras was no longer walking beside him and cocked an eyebrow at the other man, "That she ran away."

Enjolras regained his composure and continued to walk, "Oh. I didn't know that." He made note of asking her about this when he gets home.

"I guess it's only me and Gavroche who knows," Marius shrugged.

"I'll make sure to ask her when I see her." Not wanting to tell Marius – or any of Les Amis in that matter – about what he and Éponine have agreed upon.

"Thank you, Enjolras."

He nodded a goodbye to his friend and watched Marius as he walked down the street to who knows where. Enjolras nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his back and was dragged inside his flat.

"WHERE. ARE. MY CLOTHES?" Éponine – hands on hip, eyes glaring and still practically naked– barked as soon as she closed the door behind them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he tugged at his collar – a gesture he does when he's lying.

She squinted at him, "You're lying. Answer my question, Enjolras."

_Dear Lord why wasn't I gifted with a lying tongue. _

"I don't – "he started but was cut short when Éponine threw him a pillow from his couch.

And a book. And the tv remote, "Ow ow ow STOP!" he screamed.

"Tell me where my clothes are or I will throw you this vase." She was holding the vase that he got as a birthday gift from Jehan above her head.

"They were tattered so I threw them out!"

She screamed and threw the vase at him anyway. Enjolras raised his arms to shield his face and got a rather long cut on his forearm.

"Ouch!" Enjolras sat down on the couch and paled as he examined the cut, while Éponine – on the other hand – was still fuming and throwing pillows around.

"I'm not saying sorry for that." She nodded towards his cut and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Enjolras tried to pinch the cut shut but he clearly doesn't know what he's doing for his cut oozed more blood. Both of them grimaced.

"You're an idiot. Just call Joly."

"You're naked – practically, anyway."

"Are we really having this fight right now?"

"Yes. And wear some clothes," he felt hot blood dripping down his elbow.

"You threw my clothes out." She glared at him

"I – I bought you new ones. They're in the paper bag." Enjolras nodded at the paper bag beside the door.

Éponine scowled as she held up the yellow sundress, "Ugh! Screw you!"

_I knew I should've gotten her the red one. _He gave her a small smile and dialed Joly's number.

* * *

**A/N:** I told myself I'm never adding another chapter, but here I was getting plagued by Éponine in her underwear in my dreams demanding for a new chapter or else she'll slit poor Enjy's throat. :( And I can't let that happen.

Just to clear things out, this was supposed to be a pre-barricade fic but idk what happened and it became a modern au.

Also, you guys are amazing! Thank you for adding this story in your favorites! I love you guys! x

and you can go suggest me stuff... and things :P

please do review! :)

_lots of love,_

_Clarizza_


	4. Chapter 4

There was a soft knock on the door and behind it came the soft voice of Joly, "Enjolras?"

Enjolras stood and frowned as he felt more blood oozed from his cut, Éponine instructed him to keep a steady pressure on the cut with the cloth that she threw at his face before disappearing into the bathroom. He opened the door and let Joly in.

Joly's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, "What happened here?"

Enjolras sighed as he sat back down, "Long story."

Joly sat on a chair opposite him and examined his friend's wound. He frowned, "Mon ami, I'm afraid –"

His sentence was cut short when the bathroom door flew open and out came a scowling Éponine in her new sun dress, muttering obscenities under her breath as she made her way to the couch and flopped down.

"Éponine! Well, this is a surprise. You look nice." Joly smiled at her and Éponine can't help but smile back, "Thanks, Joly. And Enjolras – "

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her and what he thought was an apology was actually another pillow thrown at his face.

Joly looked from Enjolras to Éponine and back to Enjolras, he's confused but thought better not to ask. "As I was saying, Enjolras, I'm afraid the cut's too deep. You need to be stitched up."

_Stitched up?! _

If there's one thing in the world that Enjolras is scared of, it's needles. He turned paler than ever and felt lightheaded. Éponine laughed at the look on his face, "You look constipated and I'm still not saying sorry."

He swallowed and tried hard not to think of needles, "Can you do it, Joly?"

"I can't, Enjolras. The cut's too long and too deep. We have to get you to a hospital."

Enjolras nodded and Joly quickly bandaged up his arm. He said it was necessary to avoid excessive loss of blood, which Enjolras thinks is pointless since he's lost enough blood already. His once white throw pillow is now brown with dried blood.

"Can I come?" Éponine smiled as she tied her hair in a messy bun.

"Of course," Joly smiled back.

"Sure. Whatever." Enjolras snorted and stood to change his bloodied shirt.

"I don't even want to ask what happened between the two of you," Joly said as soon as Enjolras was out of earshot.

Éponine laughed and promised to tell poor confused Joly what actually happened.

* * *

Joly and Éponine were seated outside the emergency room – waiting for Enjolras. Éponine gave out a small laugh as she watched her friend rub his hands together with some sanitizer.

"So, do you really want to know what happened?"

Joly smiled, "I suppose."

Éponine looked him straight in the eye, "But first you gotta promise me never to tell anyone."

Joly made a gesture of zipping his lips, "My lips are sealed."

Éponine bit her lip and told Joly the truth – about her family, why she ran away, the bathroom incident and what she and Enjolras had agreed upon – and most importantly, the events of that day. By the time she was finished; she was in the circle of Joly's arms and was holding back tears. He traced soothing circles on Éponine's back.

When she made sure that her tears won't spill, Éponine pulled herself away from Joly and gave him a rueful smile. "Thanks, Joly. I'm glad I got that out of my chest."

Joly smiled at her – and as if on cue, the doors of the emergency room flew open and out came a doctor and a couple of nurses pushing a hospital bed, lying on it was an unconscious Enjolras.

The two rushed towards them. Enjolras had his eyes closed, brows knitted together, and a scowl on his face, "What happened to him, m'sieur?" Éponine asked the man in the lab coat.

"He passed out when he saw the injection." The doctor replied – not even looking up from furiously scribbling on his clipboard.

"But is he okay?" she asked as she tried her best to keep up with the fast pace of the doctor and his nurses.

"He has a fever and he lost a lot of blood." Came the voice of one nurse behind her. Joly was on the other side of the bed and was talking non-stop to the doctor, asking the man questions and nodding occasionally.

They rounded corners and passed rooms until they came to a stop in front of one room, Éponine lifted her eyes from Enjolras's face and took note of the room number – 505.

Once the nurses made sure that Enjolras was nestled comfortably on his bed, they nodded a goodbye to both Joly and Éponine and left.

"I suggest that he stay here until tomorrow afternoon or until his fever goes down." Éponine felt Enjolras's forehead and sure enough, he's burning.

"Thank you, m'sieur." Éponine looked up at the man; he gave her a curt nod and left the room.

Joly returned from the bathroom carrying a small basin filled with water. Éponine was seated beside the bed and watched as Joly wringed the excess water from a towel and placed it on Enjolras's forehead. She smiled, just a few more years and her friend would be a doctor too.

He poured a glass of water and handed it to Éponine, "Thanks, Joly."

Joly's phone buzzed then, he took it out of his pocket and gulped. "Hey, Ep, do you think you can take care of him for now? 'Chetta's looking for me, and she sounds angry."

Éponine laughed and gave her friend a quick hug, "Yeah. And thanks for your help, Joly."

* * *

Enjolras woke up in the middle of the night. He remembered being rushed to the emergency room and nurses hovering over him like hawks, a man in a lab coat, and an injection. He remembered passing out but remembers nothing after that. A lamp was lit beside his bed and a there was a numbing pain on his forearm. He turned his head and found Éponine seated on a chair, she had her head resting on his bed, an arm thrown across his stomach and a hand clutching his.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's just a cut and I made it sound _way _worse than it actually is lol

Thank you for adding this to your favorites and for following!

Reviews are very much appreciated! Also, please check my other les mis fics :D

_Lots of love,_

_Clarizza_

**PS:** Did you guys know that in Ancient Greece, tossing an apple to a girl was a traditional proposal of marriage and catching it was acceptance? But I doubt that Enjolras and Éponine knows that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the month long wait! I had a writer's block (goddamn writer's block) and writing 2 E/É fics simultaneously is overwhelming – even tho the other fic is still just in chapter 2. :P

"REVIEWS!" Enjolras screamed as he chased the fat palomino bunny around his flat.

* * *

A satisfied smile crept across Éponine's face upon hearing her bones creak while stretching. She ran the tap in the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water – she sighed and finger combed her tangled hair before tying it in a ponytail.

She opened the bathroom door and found Enjolras awake, cradling his left arm to his chest and struggling to a sitting position – poor thing still can't move his bandaged left arm. Éponine smirked and leaned against the door frame.

Enjolras scowled upon noticing her, "Well, don't just stand there! Help me sit up!"

"Good morning to you, too, Enjolras," she walked over to his bed and arranged the pillows behind his back. She placed a cold hand against his forehead; Enjolras frowned and swatted her hand away. Éponine mimicked his frown and smacked the back of his head – hard enough to make him grunt. She let out a short laugh and poured a glass of water for Enjolras.

He said thanks and finished it in two long gulps. He handed the glass back to Éponine and she placed it on top of the bedside table. Éponine pressed her hand against Enjolras' forehand – this time he let her.

"Your fever must've broken last night." She said as she sat on the edge of his bed, her back against his drawn up leg.

Enjolras nodded and stared out the half-curtained window – not sure of what to do next. A couple minutes of comfortable silence have passed when Éponine spoke.

She craned her neck to look at him, "Are you hungry?"

"No. why, are you?"

She shrugged, "Joly called while you were still asleep. He said Musichetta made food for us and that he'd drop by before going to class."

He nodded and asked, "What time is it?"

She furrowed her brows and grabbed his phone off the bedside table, "8 AM."

A look of horror crossed Enjolras' face, "Shit! Call the nurses – tell them I need to leave right away!" he fired at Éponine, scowling and nudging her with his knee when she ignored him and bit her fingernails.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes" she replied promptly.

"Then why aren't you calling the nurses?" he said – irritation evident in his tone.

"You still need to rest."

"I'm pretty well rested!"

"No, you're not." She answered and he stared at her incredulous. He can't believe that she's this calm when he's going to be late – and to mention he didn't study – for his exam.

"For the love of God, Éponine, I have an exam!" he ran a hand across his face, "just – just call the nurses. Please."

Éponine smirked at how desperate he sounds, "No. You are going to rest and that's final."

"I no longer have, you said it yourself. So I don't see the reason why I can't leave this place!"

She snorted and reached for his phone, "Stop being such a whiny little prick and just rest for crying out loud! I'm calling Combeferre."

Enjolras scoffed and threw a pillow at Éponine's back as she made her way to the window. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, "Prick."

_Enjolras – Comb_

_Hey, Combeferre It's me, Éponine. - Ep_

_Oh. Hey. What's up? Where's Enjolras? – Comb_

_Hey, Ep! – Courf_

_Courfeyrac? Are you on loud speaker? – Ep_

_I can't believe you didn't recognize my voice! – Courf_

_Yeah. We always use loud speak whenever Enjolras calls. – Comb_

_So... why'd you call? – Courf_

_Enjolras is in the hospital – PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT – it's nothing major. – Ep_

_Okay. Not freaking out. But Courfeyrac is. – Comb_

_OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?! – Courf_

_He had an accident and he cut his forearm. He needed stitches and the doctor said he can't leave until later this afternoon. So yeah, he can't go to class. – Ep _

She explained and was relieved when Courfeyrac's "OH MY GODs" were replaced by "my poor baby."

_We'll deal with it. – Comb_

_Thanks, guys. – Ep_

_Bye, Éponine. Take care of my Blond Cupcake for me, will ya? – Courf_

She laughed before answering,_ I already am, Courf. Bye._

She hung up and laughed once more at the look on Enjolras' face. He was scowling. "He called me his Blond Cupcake, didn't he?"

Éponine burst out laughing, "And his poor baby."

Enjolras sighed as he took his phone back from a red-faced Éponine.

* * *

30 minutes later – Joly dropped off the food Musichetta made. He even brought a book for Enjolras and some gum for Éponine. He didn't stay for long and the two were left alone – Enjolras reading and Éponine smacking gum and watching the people in the nearby park.

The nurses came in the afternoon and placed Enjolras' bandaged arm in a sling. Instructing him not to move the arm too much – to avoid the re-opening of the stitches – and that to give the sitches a week to fully heal.

Enjolras sat down on the couch as soon as they arrived in his flat. It struck him odd that even though he got a whole night's sleep, he still feels tired. Éponine went to the kitchen to brew some tea.

When she returned, she found Enjolras dozing off – his head resting on his shoulder and feet on top of the coffee table. She sat beside him as gently as she could and poked his arm. He opened his eyes groggily and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I brought you your tea," she said quietly.

"Thanks," he smiled sleepily at her and took a sip – the tea awakening his senses.

She bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry I freaked out last night. I'm sorry about your cut."

Enjolras nodded and remembered what Marius had told him, "Can I ask you something?"

This time it was Éponine's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, sure."

"Why did you ran away?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys, please do review! I can't just update and update without knowing what you guys think. How can I improve when you don't give me constructive criticism? Also forgive me if I misspell words, i have suagage fingers. :P

Please please _please _review. That's all I ask of you~

Ok, I will now shut up.

* * *

Éponine let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, "What on _Earth_ are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Éponine."

Enjolras sat straight and finished his tea – setting the cup down on the coffee table. He angled himself to face her and mentally scolded himself for not realizing it in the first place. It was obvious – Éponine breaking into their homes, Éponine always wearing the exact clothes, and Éponine losing weight like she's suffering from Anorexia Nervosa – and he prays that she's not.

She stared blankly at him, as if she can't see him there. He laid a tentative hand on her arm, her gaze fell to where his hand made contact with her skin, "Please, Éponine, tell me."

She dragged her eyes back to his face, "Who – who told you?" she asked as quiet as a whisper.

"Marius. He's worried about you. When was the last time you saw each other?"

Éponine was worrying her lip and was fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, "Two weeks ago, I think."

Éponine felt suddenly conscious of his intent gaze and averted her eyes, "I'm concerned about your well – being, too, Éponine."

Éponine tried for a laugh but ended up in tears – all the pain, the hunger, and the loneliness she felt for the past couple of months has finally caught up. She covered her face with her hands and bawled – making Enjolras wince beside her. He had never seen anyone so dejected and so fragile in his life.

"Éponine," he peered at her face and tried to cautiously pry her hands away but she shook her head and a muffled cry escaped her lips, her feeble body trembling with sobs. Enjolras sat there, not knowing what to do, so he patted her head and stood.

Éponine looked up and saw the retreating back of Enjolras as the latter made his way to the kitchen. _What the actual heck was that, Enjolras? _She thought and if she hadn't been hyperventilating, she would've laughed. She drew her legs under her and hugged a throw pillow. She bit on it in a vain attempt to stop the horrible cries from coming out.

Her tears blurred her vision and it was only when Enjolras said her named had she realized he was back. She blinked away the tears and looked up at him – his arm was out of its sling.

"I thought this might calm you down," he gave her a small smile and handed her the cup of tea. She held the cup with trembling hands and took a quick sip.

Enjolras sat on the coffee table in front of her and kept quiet. He wanted to know the reason why she ran away, but if it hurts her, then he would just have to deal with not knowing.

Éponine choked as she gulped down the tea – ignoring the pain as the tea scalded her tongue and possibly her throat, too.

She pointed at his bandaged arm and said in a hoarse voice, "The nurses said to keep it in the sling."

"I know."

She would've reprimanded him but she was too tired and too miserable to even think of something witty to say. He took the empty cup from Éponine and placed it beside him on the table. She was still hugging the pillow to herself and sniffling. Enjolras waited for her tears to finally stop before speaking, "I would like to know where you are staying – just to make sure you are safe. That's it. You don't need to tell me anything else."

Éponine sniffled and shook her head, it's about time he learns everything, and she figured she owes him the story after all the good he's done to her. "But I want to, Enjolras."

He stared at her, admiring her courage and said, "Whatever you want, Éponine."

And so, she told him about her family – about her father being a pimp and her mother being a drug lord. She told him about risking her life and going on drug deals and how she breaks into the houses of wealthy families and steal – all under the command of her parents. She told him about her twin sister – how their father made her into a prostitute and finding her inside their bedroom with a noose around her neck and a note saying how sorry she was for being weak and leaving her all alone. She told him that her parents didn't even shed a tear when her sister died – all they ever wanted in life were riches and they view their children as tools for getting them. She told him about how her father came to her one night and told her that, with her twin gone, someone's going to fill her shoes and sell herself. And who else was he talking about but her? They were identical twins – the splitting image of each other, and she decided that that was it. She will no longer waste her life living with her fucked up parents and end up just like how her sister did– so she ran away.

Éponine told him all of this without a single glance towards Enjolras and was surprised when his face came into view – he was kneeling in front of her and he enveloped her with his arms. She struggled to suppress the storm of emotions going on inside her but she was unsuccessful and she bawled once more.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll help you get through this, I promise. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?" Enjolras whispered against the crown of her head and traced soothing circles across her back.

"Okay."

* * *

Enjolras woke at the crack of dawn and found himself cuddling with Éponine and almost fell off the couch. He studied her tear stained face and frowned when he noticed that there were creases on her forehead and that she bites her nails in her sleep. He gently removed his dead right arm under her and thanked God that the stitches on his other arm didn't open. He stood and went to his room in search for the sling and grabbed a blanket to drape over Éponine's tiny frame. He patted her head before going to the kitchen to brew some coffee and start his day.


End file.
